


Birds of a Feather

by WonderstruckSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, Zelena isnt forgiven but not hated either, but it is mentioned, does not go into detail, since zelena +robin is involved there are mentions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckSwan/pseuds/WonderstruckSwan
Summary: After sixteen years, Roland Hood makes a return to Storybrooke to reunite with his sister.





	Birds of a Feather

The magic bean glimmered in the palm of Roland’s hand, shining millions of assorted colours. The sun was setting now; the forest was pathed in a pink hue and the animals were scurrying back to their homes. Roland ran his hand over the smooth surface of the bean, his lips twitching up at the idea of this little thing being his step towards his family. He was slowly growing agitated waiting for the rest of the Merry Men to say goodbye to him and for a moment contemplated just opening the portal and running through there and then.

“Roland,” a voice came from behind him.

“Yes, Little John?” he said, turning to face his lifelong friend.

“I’m not sure you can call me ‘Little’ anymore with the size of me,” he chuckled, clasping his shoulder. “You be careful on this adventure of yours, you hear me?”

“Yes,” he sighed. “I hear you, Little John. I’ve heard you a million times. But nothing is going to go wrong.”

“Says the man who didn’t spend a fortnight as a winged monkey,” John remarked. “Storybrooke can be dangerous.”

“I know,” he sighed. He didn’t completely remember Storybrooke, he was barely four when they left for Sherwood Forest, but he still remembered vividly the Dark One planting him in the dirt and pointing an arrow at him which nearly pierced his head, the sky growing dark as the curse of Shattered Sight began to take effect, the Dark Ones roaming the streets and claiming his father as their victim. What he hadn’t remembered until ten years ago, when the Merry Men decided to lift Regina’s memory wipe from him, was the Wicked Witch of the West. The woman who took his mother from him and did an unspeakable evil to his father. “But I’ll be safe, I promise.”

“I know lad,” John said. “But just for luck, take this.” He handed him a red velvet sack. Inside was a silver handled dagger. “We all chipped in and got you it. Something to remember us by.”

“Thank you,” he said before pulling Little John into a hug. “I wouldn’t need anything to remember you by.” He smiled as he pulled out of the hug and slipped the dagger into his belt. “But I won’t be long. Once I find my sister I’ll bring her home, where she belongs.”

“Good luck, my boy.” Roland nodded and threw the bean out onto the empty road. It flickered before opening into a swirling vortex of blue, looking like a fresh puddle. Roland didn’t bother looking back. All he did was squeeze his eyes shut, clench his fists and jump in.

When Roland opened his eyes after feelings his feet hit the ground, his first thought is that Storybrooke hasn’t changed much. Aside from a few minor tweaks here and there, new shops, new coats of paint on some buildings, it was just like he remembered, just like the photographs he had sitting in his room.

He made his way to Granny’s, ignoring the lingering stares from passers-by. He knew he must have looked strange in his Enchanted Forest garb while the rest of the citizens milled around in the clothes of the Land Without Magic, but what couldn’t be helped. Besides, he decided he’d rather be shot through the heart than wear those tight jeans this realm was so fond of.

His heart skipped a few beats when he entered Granny’s, delighting in the blissful memories of her milkshakes and brownies. He made a mental note to stop for one before he returns. Or ask her for the recipe.

“Hey,” the woman herself said, eyeing him suspiciously from the counter. “You new here, pal?”

“In a manner of speaking,” he said as the bell jingled behind him. “I’m here looking for someone.”

“Well maybe the answer just walked in,” Granny said. “Sheriff Swan.”

Sure enough, he turned and saw Emma behind him. It was amazing, he had been gone for sixteen years and she hadn’t changed. Same sunshine blonde hair, lean and muscular frame, green eyes that sparkled with life but eyed him with caution. The only difference was that her hair was much shorter, just about reaching her shoulders.

“Emma,” he gasped, smiling at her. She raised a concerned eyebrow.

“Do I know you?” she asked.

“I’m, uh, it’s-it’s Roland,” he stammered, suddenly feeling foolish. “Roland of Locksley?” A bright, open smile graced Emma’s face as she realised and looked him up and down.

“Oh my god, Roland?” she asked. “Look at you, you’re so grown up.”

“Roland Hood,” Granny said behind him. “Well I better get you a whole plate of brownies, on the house.”

“That sounds great, Granny, but another time, maybe. Like I said, I’m looking for someone,” he explained. “My sister.”

“Robin,” Emma said, her face softening as she smiled. “You came back for her.”

“She’s family,” he sighed. “And I couldn’t live with the idea of her not knowing me.”

“I got you, kid,” Emma said. “And as luck would have it, your sister is in my house right now. She’s babysitting my kid while I Sheriff and Killian Deputies. And I still have half an hour on my lunch break, so why don’t I run you over there?”

“You’d do that for me?” he asked, touched.

“Of course, kid. Let me just grab my lunch order and we’ll head down.”

“So, you have a child now?” Roland asked as he and Emma drove down to her house.

“Yeah, Maia,” Emma answered, grinning. “She’s great. A little shy but she’s getting there.”

“Amazing. And how does Henry like being an older brother?” Emma bristled at that, her grip tightening on the steering wheel.

“Well, Henry hasn’t met her. He’s currently off finding himself in some other Enchanted Forest.” Her tone was light, happy, but the tension in her hands told a different story.

“Oh,” Roland said, not knowing what else to say.

“I’m happy for him, I just miss him a lot, you know? And I want him to meet Maia sooner rather than later,” she confessed as they pulled up outside her house. “Speaking of, are you ready to meet your sister?”

“I am,” he said, almost stumbling out of the car. “I’ve been waiting so long to see her.”

“I can tell,” Emma chuckled as she walked up the steps and opened the door, gesturing for Roland to come in.

“Emma?” a young girl’s voice called, making Roland’s heart skip a beat. “Emma you’re home?”

“That’s her,” he whispered. His sister came out of the kitchen, holding the hand of a small green-eyed girl with red curls and paint splattered on her yellow hoodie. The younger girl immediately looked to Emma, while his sister kept looking at him. He didn’t blame her, anyone would be alarmed to see a man in strange clothes staring at you like they had just won every lottery in the realm.

“Emma you’re home early,” his sister said. “I thought you’d be home at five?”

“I am,” she said. “Just on my lunch break and, well, helping out an old friend. Robin, this is Roland.” It took her a moment, but realisation dawned on her and she gasped, her mouth falling into a small ‘o’ shape. “Your older brother.”

“Roland?” she echoed, staring at him. “It’s um, it’s…. you’re here!”

“I am,” he said. “I just had to come and find you.” They stood in an uncomfortable silence, Roland not wanting to intrude in Emma’s home.

“Hey, Maia how about you show me what you’ve painted, and we give Robin and Roland a bit of privacy?” Maia nodded quickly, and Emma took her hand and let her lead her into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry,” Roland began. “I didn’t mean to intrude on you, it’s just I have spent years thinking about you, and I just had to come and see you.”

“No, it’s fine, just a shock, that’s all,” she said, a smile forming on her face. “I mean I’ve seen pictures of you and I was told I have an older brother but you’re here and…. nothing like your picture.” Roland chuckled at that.

“Well, you’re beautiful,” he said. Robin shook her head. “You are.  You’re the spitting image of our father.”

“I am?” she asked sheepishly, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

“Yes,” he said. “You got his looks more than I did. You must have all the boys chasing you.”

“A few,” she said nervously, touching the back of her neck. “I don’t chase back anyway.” The awkward silence descended again, Robin shifting nervously. “You’re welcome to stay and help me watch Maia. She’s hardly a handful.”

He grinned. If he was honest it wasn’t how he pictured their first meeting going. He imagined she would barrel into his arms, ask dozens of questions about their father and he would carry her back to Sherwood Forest. But it’s a start.

                                                                                                *****

Roland met Robin the next day for breakfast at Granny’s, questioning her about every detail of her life, from her social life to school to her hobbies. The only question he did not ask was about her family. He wanted to avoid talking about the woman she called a mother for as long as possible. This was meant to be a happy reunion.

“I don’t like school,” she confessed, folding her pancake into a small square. “I don’t see the point in it.”

“Really?” Roland chuckled. “So, what do you plan on doing if you don’t need school?”

“I have magic,” she told him. “I figure I’ll do something with that. Not like an Evil Queen or anything but I think I could get a career out of it.”

Roland nodded. The mention of magic was like an arrow piercing his heart. He had lived in Sherwood Forest for years with little to no interaction with magic and he was thankful. Magic is what violated and killed his father and he had wanted no part of it.

But it was also a part of his sister, so he had to accept it.

“Well I’m sure you’ll make it work,” he said, forcing a smile.

“I definitely don’t want to stay in Storybrooke forever,” she said. “There’s an entire world out there that’s waiting for me.”

“You know,” he began, starting to take his chance. “There’s the Enchanted Forest is out there waiting for you as well. You could always go there.”

“I want to,” she admitted. “I mean I want to see where I’m from.”

“Well, really, that is the purpose of my visit,” he confessed. “Robin, I came here to bring you home.”

“Home?” she echoed, wrinkling her nose. “What do you mean ‘home’?”

“Sherwood Forest,” he told her. “That’s my home, Robin and I think it could be yours too. Back there with the Merry Men, they’re your family too.”

“Roland,” she sighed. “I mean it sounds lovely but…. I’ve never even been to Sherwood Forest; how can it be my home? Storybrooke is my home. It’s where my friends are, my family, my life is here, and I can’t just up and leave.”

“Okay,” he sighed, covering her hand with his. “Okay, we’re not making life plans right now. Let’s just get to know each other first, then we can talk about Sherwood Forest.”

“Okay,” she said, smiling again. “We’re in no rush, right?”

“Absolutely not,” Roland agreed.

After they paid their bill, Robin and Roland walked out onto the pavement, sun hitting their faces, making Robin’s blonde hair shine. Roland smiled and resisted the urge to push her hair behind her ears. He was glad that she had inherited their father’s hair colour. They talked casually about hobbies, what books they liked to read, and in Robin’s case, about what movies she had watched recently.

“I have vague memories of TV,” Roland confessed. “Not a whole lot, though.”

“I’ll have to get you hooked on something while you’re here,” Robin chuckled. “So, you don’t remember a lot of Storybrooke then?”

“Bits and pieces,” he confessed. “I mean, I’m sure you don’t have a whole lot of memories from your own toddlerhood. I remember Granny’s and the ice-cream shop and then having to go to New York….”

“I’ve always wanted to see New York,” Robin sighed. “My mother keeps saying she’ll take me, but she never does.”

“I’ll take you,” he said, probably a little two quickly, judging by the way Robin stared. “I’ll take you to New York and anywhere else you want to go.”

“Okay,” Robin chuckled, looking a little uncomfortable. “That’d be great.”

Roland felt a pang of guilt at his sister’s nerves and was about to move to change the subject to something more positive, when Robin’s gaze shifted to something a head of them. He kept looking at her and saw her begin to smile, then her face fell, and her eyes widened. She moved to grab Roland’s eyes and half turned around, but by then it was too late.

“Robin!” a high, cheerful voice called. It made Roland’s voice run cold as he and his sister turned to face the owner of the voice. “Who’s your new friend?”

The Wicked Witch. She wasn’t as he remembered, her “wickedness” all but gone now, tight black gowns replaced by green shirt and black trousers, red curls held back in a loose bun, a white shopping bag on her arm, still waiting for an answer.

“Mom,” Robin began nervously. “Mom this is….”

“My name,” Roland interrupted. “Is Roland of Locksley.” He reached into his belt and took out the dagger that the Merry Men had gifted him.  He felt as though someone had taken control of him and was forcing his limbs to move. All he thought about was his parents. The Witch’s face fell as she started to back away. “And you witch, will pay for what you did to my parents.”

“Roland, no!” Robin shouted, grabbing him just as he was about to lunge for the Witch. “Please, don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry Robin,” he said. “But I can’t let her go, you have no idea what she’s done.”

“I do,” she said. “I know that she killed your mother and I know what she did to your father, and Roland what she did to them was wrong. It was so wrong and messed up and there is no excuse for what she did, but she changed. She really has!”

“I can’t believe that,” he snarled. “I can’t forgive her.”

“I’m not asking you to do that,” she pleaded. “I’m just asking you not to kill her.”

Roland took his eyes off Zelena and looked at his sister. Her lips trembling, her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over. The look of agony on her face did break his heart and he found himself faced with a choice; avenge his father or keep his sister.

“Roland please,” she whispered. “She’s my mother and I can’t lose her.”

And there he was pushed over the edge. He would not sink to her level, he would not orphan anyone, let alone his own sister, for his own selfish reasons.

He didn’t look back at her as he walked away from them.

                                                                                                *****

He found himself on the Witch’s front porch that night. It was simple, not what he expected from her; red brick, two storeys at most, with a black door and white lace curtains of all the things. There were even some flowers growing in the window-boxes. He wondered if that was her contribution or Robin’s.

He felt his stomach twist when the Witch opened the door, threatening to bring up the brownies he had eaten earlier after leaving Robin. She looked equally as uncomfortable, another surprise for him. He half-wished she would sneer at him, ridicule him, making it easier for him to want Robin away from her.

“I would like to speak to my sister, please,” he said in a faint voice. She nodded and let him in. The entryway had yellow walls and paintings of farmhouses and trees. Zelena led him into their living room, where Robin sat in a navy t-shirt and grey sweats, black headphones on, lost to the world. She looked up when Zelena gave her two sharp taps on the shoulder.

“Roland,” she greeted nervously, removing her headphones and winding the chord around her fingers.

“I was hoping we could talk,” he said. “Just the two of us.”

“Sure,” she said, moving her legs to make room for him to sit.

“Wait!” Zelena interrupted before he could sit down. “Are you unarmed?”

“Mother!” Robin scolded.

“Yes, I am,” he said. “I wouldn’t dream of hurting her.” Zelena nodded stiffly and left them alone after only a moment’s hesitation. Roland sat beside Robin awkwardly, maintaining a respectful distance from her. “Look Robin, I have not forgiven your mother. And it’s entirely possible I never will. But I don’t want to lose you. Robin, I want you in my life. But if you don’t want me then I can leave.”

“No, I want you around too,” Robin sighed, giving him a small smile. “But going back to Sherwood Forest, I can’t do that.”

“I understand,” Roland said, forcing a false smile. “And I can’t stay here.”

“So, what do we do?” she asked.

“Dinner?” he asked. “Tomorrow night, at Granny’s. And then we can see where we go from there.”

“I’d like that,” she said. She hesitated for a moment but reached out and held his hand. “We’re family.” He gave her hand a tight squeeze.

The Witch caught him on his way out. When she reached to touch him, he jumped back. Her hand drooped and her arm fell to her side.

“Roland…” she began. “For what it’s worth, what I did to your mother and father was wrong. They were good people and…. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

She was full of surprises it seemed. Part of him didn’t want her to be sorry so he could go on hating her. But just those words coming out of her mouth gave him something he hadn’t felt since his memories came back; closure. A small bit in any case.

“Thank you,” he croaked. Not forgiveness, not yet. But maybe not hatred anymore.

                                                                                                *****

Dinner with Robin started off as awkward; strained smiles and two-word answers, but they began to push themselves more to talk; they both wanted this to work and they’d make it. Robin put the Witch and their encounter out of his mind for that evening and they chatted about nonsensical little topics. Robin talked about how she ran for the school, Roland talked about the adventures he had with the Merry Men. He told her all about Sherwood Forest, right down to the various kinds of plants and birds he had documented during his stay there and how the beautiful it was to watch the sunset while sitting on the hill.

“It all sounds amazing,” Robin sighed. “Would it be too cliché to say it sounds like a fairytale?” Roland laughed and shook his head. “I’m glad you came here, Roland.”

“I’m glad I came here too,” he said. “And I’m, so, so glad I got to meet you.” Robin’s face lit up, a small laugh escaped her lips.

“I’m glad I met you too,” she said, her voice shaking. She took in a deep breath and worked to compose herself. “So, I need to ask you something.”

“What is it?” he asked, noticing how she chewed her lip nervously.

“Tell me about our dad?” she asked. “It’s just…. The fact I never got to know him, it hurts. I don’t tell my mom about it because I know it’s hard for her, and I don’t talk to Aunt Regina about it because… You were his kid.”

“I understand, Robin,” Roland smiled. “Our father was never the most honourable man, but he did have a code….”

                                                                                                *****

Five days later, five days of free brownies from Granny and walks in the forest and TV with Robin and playing with Maia and catching up with Emma and Killian and the rest of his old family, Roland decided it was time to head home. Storybrooke was lovely, and he had gone and re-visited all the places he used to love going to; the beach and the park and the ice cream shop. Part of him didn’t want to leave, but a bigger part of him knew he didn’t belong here. This was Robin’s world, while his world was Sherwood Forest.

She met him in the forest the day he was leaving.

“I sort of wish you weren’t going,” she confessed. “I mean, I just found you.”

“I know,” he sighed. “But I don’t belong here. My home is in Sherwood Forest with the Merry Men.”

“You’re sure your home can’t be here?” she asked, half smiling. She already knew the answer.

“I’m afraid I may have outgrown Storybrooke,” he confessed. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t ever come back. I do have sixteen years of birthdays to make up for.”

“I’d like that,” Robin giggled. Roland dug into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch.

“Let’s start with this,” he said, placing it in her hand. “I saw in the shop window and I thought you had to have it.” Robin gasped softly when she pulled out the gift he got her; a silver chain with an arrow. “So, you can have a piece of our father.”

“Thank you, Roland,” she said before hugging him tightly. “For everything. For telling me about our dad.”

“You deserve to know about him,” he said as he pulled away. “And you carry his name. You’re Robin Hood now.”

“I don’t think I can live up to the legend our dad created,” she confessed. Roland chucked and put his hands on her shoulders.

“You already have,” he said, his voice hitching. “I think he’d be so proud of you.” Robin wiped the tears off her face. Roland smiled and kissed the top of her head before throwing the magic bean and watching the portal light up in front of them. Then it was one final hug and he jumped into the portal, back to his own story.

Robin was left holding the necklace her brother had given her and playing his last words to her over and over in her mind, thinking about all the things he had told her about her father, and how she was now Robin Hood.

“Robin Hood-Mills,” she wondered aloud, smiling to herself. “Not bad.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated to feed my ego.


End file.
